interestingfunfactsfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Fun Facts: Page 1
Note: Only 50 facts per page! If this page does not have 50 facts, you can add some more! (If page is locked, it already has 50 facts). # The middle finger has the fastest growing nail. #The oldest known animal was a tortoise, which lived to be 152 years old. #Pearls dissolve in vinegar. #The human jaw can generate a force up to 200 pounds on the molars. #Broadway is one of the longest streets in the world. It is 150 miles long. #No two lip impressions are the same. #The term 007 was derived from 20007, the home zip code of many Washington, D.C. agents. #The most popular ice cream flavor is vanilla. #Termites eat through wood two times faster when listening to rock music. #The only insect that can turn its head is a praying mantis. #Wild camels once roamed Arizona's deserts. #The Statue of Liberty wears a size 879 sandal. #The first sport to be filmed was boxing in 1894. #Polar bear fur is transparent, not white. #A pigeon's feathers are heavier than its bones. #Shakespeare invented the word assassination and bump. #Koalas only drink water in extreme heat or drought. #The blue whale's heart is the size of a small car. #More babies are born at night than during the day. #A fifteen-year-old boy invented earmuffs in 1873. #Penguins can jump 6 feet. #No word in the English language rhymes with month. #The dots on a domino are called pips. #New York City's public school students represent about 188 different countries. #You burn about 20 calories per hour chewing gum. #Fish cough. #The 1st public message to be transmitted via Morse code was "A patient waiter is no loser." #The first traffic light was in use in London in 1868, before the advent of cars. #Hawaii is moving toward Japan at the rate of almost 4 inches per year. #The tradition of baseball managers wearing player uniforms started because the first managers were also players. #If you put all the streets in New York City in a straight line, they would stretch to Japan. #Bamboo can grow over three feet per day. #Over 1 million Earths would fit inside the Sun. #New York City has over 800 miles of subway track. #The first American gold rush happened in North Carolina, not California. #Antarctica is the driest, coldest, windiest, and highest continent on earth. #In the game Monopoly, the properties are named after streets in Atlantic City. #13 percent of the world's tea comes from Kenya. #An electric eel can release a charge powerful enough to start 50 cars. #Stepping out for a walk every day can actually help you sleep better at night. #About 85% of the world's population is right-handed. #Until the 19th century, solid blocks of tea were used as money in Siberia. #The starfish is the only animal that can turn its stomach inside out. #The infinity sign is called a lemniscate. #To make one pound of honey, a honeybee must tap about two million flowers. #Animals that lay eggs don't have belly buttons. #More energy from the sun hits Earth every hour than the planet uses in a year. #Queen Cleopatra of Egypt was not actually Egyptian. #Recycled paper is made using 40% less energy than normal paper. #In Switzerland, it is illegal to own only one guinea pig because they are prone to loneliness.